<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【战山为王】次元互换——hate C4 by 001130lm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501525">【战山为王】次元互换——hate C4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm'>001130lm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>underage - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>王一宝和陈情令蓝忘机互换次元<br/>主写双zhan<br/>略鬼畜的战哥 x 双儿美人湛</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>战山为王 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【战山为王】次元互换——hate C4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>王一宝和陈情令蓝忘机互换次元<br/>主写双zhan<br/>略鬼畜的战哥 x 双儿美人湛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>。</p><p> </p><p>↓</p><p> </p><p>↓</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>半个月后，蓝忘机对这样的生活多少适应了些。肖战的工作很忙，有次连着三天没回来，蓝忘机倒也乐得自在。就算肖战回来，也经常是深夜了，抱着蓝忘机亲一亲也就作罢。</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机睡得并不好，每每午夜梦回，总是想起魏无羡，眼角就要溢出泪来。看着身旁同床共枕的肖战，那张同魏无羡完全一样的脸让蓝忘机的思念更甚，控制不住地悄悄靠近一点，抬起手轻轻摸一摸，低声唤一句：“魏婴....”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这天，肖战带着礼物回来了，电梯上升过程中，他一直在心里重复排练着待会儿怎么给蓝忘机道歉。最近蓝忘机一直很乖，对自己的态度和缓了不少。</p><p>可当打开门，肖战的笑容一瞬间僵在了脸上。蓝忘机正扬着避尘的剑鞘准备向他砸下来。</p><p>这几天蓝忘机一直在计划这件事，可当今天真正实施的时候，肖战却以一张笑脸出现在他眼前。</p><p>从突然的相见直到现在，蓝忘机从未见肖战这样笑过，完全是灿烂美好的少年模样，开门的那一瞬间，他恍然以为是魏无羡在冲他笑，手里的剑鞘也停在了半空，没有砸下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战的脸色冷下去，一把夺过避尘剑鞘摔在地上，又回身一掌把门拍上。蓝忘机不由自主地后退，猛然转身跑向卧室，可没等跑进去就被抓住了头发。</p><p> </p><p>“松手....”</p><p>蓝忘机吃痛地皱起眉。</p><p> </p><p>肖战却不管不顾地扯着蓝忘机的长发把他拉到自己怀里。</p><p>“想砸晕我再逃跑？”</p><p> </p><p>“你....松手啊...”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p>说完，肖战一把把人摔在地板上。</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机还是倔强地拧着眉瞪肖战。</p><p> </p><p>“离开我，你他妈怎么死的都不知道！”</p><p>肖战似是真气极了，他极少说脏话。</p><p> </p><p>“忘机如何，与旁人无关。”</p><p>蓝忘机的性子也是真冷硬得厉害。</p><p> </p><p>“旁人？原来蓝二公子管上过床的叫‘旁人’是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是你强迫我！”</p><p> </p><p>“可蓝二公子一口一个‘老公’叫得真真切切，‘老公’就是相公夫君的意思呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“是你哄骗的，无耻！”</p><p> </p><p>“不错，学会骂人的新词了。”  </p><p>边说着，肖战把背着的礼物放了下来，拽着蓝忘机走向卧室。</p><p>蓝忘机剧烈地挣扎起来，用力掰着肖战抓着自己的手，指甲嵌进了他的皮肉里，肖战却不为所动。</p><p> </p><p>“蓝二公子是想在客厅做？”</p><p> </p><p>“不做！你滚！”</p><p> </p><p>“由不得你。”</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机被肖战按在沙发上撕扯着衣服，肖战突然踢到了刚刚扔在脚边的剑鞘，又看到旁边茶几上的避尘剑，像是想起了什么，起身笑着把剑插回了剑鞘，然后拿到蓝忘机眼前，莫名其妙地说了一句：“避尘的剑柄真的很长。” 就把蓝忘机翻了个身，再次压在了沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>“这次试一下后面。”</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机再古板也懂了肖战的意思，全力挣动起来，却被压下上半身，变成臀部翘起的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“肖战！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“你！呃啊....”</p><p> </p><p>“别动。”</p><p>肖战一次就伸入了两根手指，匆忙在蓝忘机紧窄的甬道里抽插着，没几下竟又曲起了指节磨蹭，不一会儿就找到了蓝忘机的敏感处。</p><p>还未缓解的疼痛里陡然间搀入了让人头皮发麻的快感，蓝忘机扭着腰想要挣脱，控制不住地发出了几声呜咽。</p><p> </p><p>“蓝二公子这阳心生得可是浅，怕不是只要手指就能高潮了。”</p><p>肖战说着，手指又朝那敏感点狠压了几下，逼得蓝忘机叫出声来。</p><p> </p><p>“不要....不要这样...”</p><p>蓝忘机抬着手想去抓肖战那只在他后穴里作乱的手，脸埋在沙发里有些窒息，蓝忘机却更害怕自己像肖战说的一样，被指奸就爽到高潮。</p><p> </p><p>没等蓝忘机碰到肖战的手，肖战就把手指抽了出去，蓝忘机松了口气，可后穴又被抵上了一件冰凉的物体，不等他喊停就硬生生闯了进来，根本不是之前两根手指那样的粗细了，痛得蓝忘机咬破了唇瓣，冒了一头冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>“住手啊呜....停下来...”</p><p>蓝忘机语气早已不再强硬，这会儿痛得带上了哭腔。</p><p> </p><p>肖战却把那东西继续往里塞，深入了近十厘米才住手。此时，蓝忘机脸都白了，不只是因为疼痛，还因为他反应过来这折磨他的东西是避尘的剑柄。</p><p> </p><p>几乎随身携带的避尘同他一起来了这个世界，是他和以前世界的唯一联系了。</p><p> </p><p>“放过我....”</p><p>蓝忘机哀哀地说着，眼泪终是落了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“蓝湛，你在我这里出现，就是我的人。想东想西对你没有好处。”</p><p>肖战大发慈悲地给蓝忘机拿了出来，但方式却是残忍，没有一点怜惜，一口气就抽出来了。</p><p>蓝忘机还躺在沙发疼得睁大眼睛抽气，又被拎起来扔在了地上，旁边是肖战原本高高兴兴背回家想要送给他的礼物。</p><p> </p><p>“拆开。”</p><p>肖战命令般地说道。</p><p> </p><p>眼前是熟悉的琴包，里面的东西蓝忘机怎会不知。拆开后，与忘机琴有七分相似的古琴便出现在眼前。蓝忘机想说什么，却不知说什么好。</p><p> </p><p>肖战走上前，居高临下地看了一眼蓝忘机，然后抬脚就要踩在琴上，蓝忘机立刻本能地倾身护住古琴。</p><p> </p><p>“滚开！现在不想送你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“别......”</p><p>蓝忘机仰起脸，用那双还闪着泪光的漂亮眼眸望着肖战，眼神里带上了乞求。</p><p> </p><p>肖战也看着他，两人对望了一会儿，肖战拿起琴放在了茶几上。</p><p> </p><p>“那好，你现在过来给我弹一曲，就还送你。”</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机垂下眼坐了过去，手抚上琴弦似遇故人般，心里像是被稍稍安慰了下。</p><p> </p><p>弹了半曲却被打断了。</p><p> </p><p>“呵，是玄武洞给魏无羡弹过的那曲，你到底是多爱他！我刚警告你不要想东想西，你这就在我面前弹给他的曲子来求我的琴？”</p><p>肖战恶狠狠地说着，刚消了一点点的火，登时又更烈了。</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机闭上眼静默在那儿，不理睬肖战的话。</p><p> </p><p>“蓝忘机你好样的！”</p><p> </p><p>古琴被推到地板上，摔出声响，蓝忘机慌忙想要去查看，却被按在了冰凉的玻璃茶几上，肖战的性器已经蓄势待发地顶在了后穴入口。</p><p> </p><p>“不可以啊啊......！”</p><p> </p><p>粗大的肉棒不容分说就闯了进去，蓝忘机的手指无助地抓了一下光滑的玻璃茶几，落空后只能攥紧了自己的拳。</p><p>肖战不再同他商量什么，扒开白嫩的臀瓣继续深入，只进了一半就擦过了蓝忘机的敏感点，惹得他抖了抖。就着这个位置，肖战抽插起来，没一会儿，蓝忘机就激动得射了出来，前面那从始至终没有触碰过的花穴都骚浪得喷了一股水儿。</p><p>见状，肖战俯下身贴在蓝忘机背上，笑着说：“看蓝二公子光着身子弹琴的，我是第一个吗？”</p><p>蓝忘机自是不可能回答，肖战又想到身下人是否也曾在魏无羡面前这般，突然吃味起来，语气变得嘲讽：“碰都不碰一下，前面的穴就骚得流了一地水，恐怕青楼的歌妓都不及蓝二公子半分浪荡。”</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机面上无差，可身体却对这些荤话作出了反应，小穴紧张得缩了缩。肖战不再克制，猛地全根没入，快速动作起来。</p><p> </p><p>敏感点次次被摩擦过不说，蓝忘机感觉透过后穴连子宫都被撞到了，承受不住地叫了起来：“慢...慢一点，太深了...太深啊....要顶穿了——”</p><p> </p><p>怒火强化了性欲，肖战完全不听，继续着自己的动作节奏，蓝忘机整个人都颤抖了起来，两条大腿更是抽搐着已经跪不住，只能是趴在了茶几上，胸前的茱蕾也就被磨蹭着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等肖战释放出来，蓝忘机早就昏了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>